1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, a geometric correction adjustment method, and a storage medium storing codes for geometric correction adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a projector has been known as an image projection apparatus that projects an image on a projection target object, such as a screen based on image data output from, for example, a personal computer. In the case of installing such a projector, a projection region of the projector is adjusted with respect to the projection target object, such as the screen. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI publication No. 2006-227441 discloses a technology of shifting a vertex of the projection region by moving a cursor to transform a projection region and consequently performing adjustment of geometric correction.